


Let Me Be Your Gravity

by TooGoodToBeBad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Garreg Mach Ball (Fire Emblem), Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGoodToBeBad/pseuds/TooGoodToBeBad
Summary: It's Ethereal Moon, and the Ball is coming up.Ashe doesn't know how to dance, but Ingrid does.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Let Me Be Your Gravity

“You sure you don’t wanna come with us, Ashe?” Caspar asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. “My dice winnings won’t spend themselves, you know.”

Ashe’s head bobbed up and down in an overenthusiastic nod. “I’m sure of it. Maybe I’ll join next time.”

“There might not be a next time,” Caspar laughed. “I’m pretty bad at dice. But, hey, if you’re sure you wanna pass on unlimited cheesesticks and onion gratin soup, that’s your loss, pal.”

Ashe gulped nervously. The offer was tantalizing, and it wasn’t everyday that Caspar won enough money to treat his friends to lunch. Most days, he didn’t even win at all.

Ashe’s pale green eyes glanced at the group before him. Sure, Caspar, Linhardt, Petra, and Ferdinand seemed like great company (although Ashe still didn’t know how Ferdinand von Aegir ended up hanging out with Caspar), but today, there was something on his mind more pressing than stuffing his face with fried cheese and hot soup. Even with the crisp weather of the Ethereal Moon descending on Garreg Mach and chilling everyone to the bones, Ashe would not be tempted.

“I’m sure,” Ashe nodded again. 

Caspar shrugged before cracking a toothy grin and running his fingers through his cyan hair. “Alright, I’ll be seeing you, buddy. Let’s go, guys! The place is just around the corner!”

Ashe watched the gaggle of Black Eagles disappear down a cobblestone alley before turning his attention to the unassuming storefront before him. Its dark and dusty windows belied the wealth of knowledge within. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Ashe hesitantly placed his fingers against the weathered oak door and pushed his way inside.

The light chime of a bell signalled his arrival, and the musty smell of old books invaded his senses as the floorboards creaked underneath his boots. He was pleased to find that he was the only customer here. As he made his way through the haphazard maze of tables and shelves, his eyes scanned his surroundings, desperately searching for the one book he needed.

“Back so soon, boy? It’s barely been a week since you last came here!” a friendly voice boomed at him from among the shelves, and he spun on his heel to address his companion. 

“Rogal!” Ashe grinned widely. “You’re the just the man I was looking for.”

The stocky shopkeeper cracked a smile that revealed several missing teeth. “I wasn’t expecting you to drop by, son,” his voice rumbled. “Nothing new arrived since you were last here. Did ya finish reading those books already?”

“Oh, not all of them,” Ashe replied sheepishly. “But I am here for a new book,” he shot a furtive glance at the door before lowering his voice to a whisper. “Do you have any books on dancing?”

“Dancing?” Rogal raised an eyebrow and scratched at the back of his neck. “I should have a few lyin’ around. Why’d ya need one?”

“Well, the Academy’s having a ball in a week, and I’m afraid I don’t know how to dance,” he sighed forlornly while he idly traced his fingers across the cover of "The Stalk Market: Agricultural Swaps and Futures for Simpletons.”

“Hmm, I know there’s one lyin’ about somewhere. Lemme take a look.”

“Thank you, Rogal!”

“It’s the least I can do for my favorite customer,” a deep baritone chuckle filled the room. While Rogal searched through his books, Ashe turned his attention to the table in front of him, glancing at the titles before him with varying degrees of interest.

“So who do you plan on dancing with?” Rogal asked while rummaged through a stack of books.

“I beg your pardon?” he squeaked.

“You wouldn’t be so strung out about dancing if you weren’t planning on asking someone to dance. Is it your friend? The one who’s always here with you? The two of you seem pretty close, if I may say so myself.”

“I-I-Ingrid?” he stuttered weakly as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Truth be told, he was planning on dancing with Ingrid at the ball. When Professor Byleth first announced that there would be a ball, she turned towards him with a playful sparkle in her eyes (they were seatmates, after all) and made no effort to hide her excitement. He chuckled nervously while she talked about how she hadn’t been to a ball in _so long_ , and then laughed for real when Professor Byleth picked Felix as the house representative for the White Heron Cup. 

Still, none of that changed the fact that he didn’t know how to dance, and that he was the only one in their class who didn’t know how to dance (for reasons he chose not to explain, Dedue was apparently a very skilled dancer). Ashe was very determined to not make a fool of himself at the ball.

He also just really wanted to dance with Ingrid.

“Boy, you’re positively flushed!” Rogal’s deep laugh reverberated through the room and through his bones. “Your ears have gone pink.”

With a startled yelp, he pulled the hood of his jacket up to cover his ears, and Rogal cracked a lopsided grin before retrieving a book from a shelf. ‘This one’s called “Ballroom Dancing for Beginners.’ Ya interested?”

“That sounds perfect!” he beamed and reached for the coin pouch in his bag. “How much do I owe you for that one?”

“I’ve had this book collecting dust for ages now, so I’m inclined to let this go for next to nothing. Before you object, I insist.”

Ashe opened his mouth to protest, but Rogal cut him off with a sharp click of the tongue before handing him the book. “In return, all I ask is that you ask her to dance,” the shopkeeper smiled before tousling Ashe’s grey hair through the hood of his jacket.

Taking the book, Ashe thanked the balding shopkeeper profusely before pulling his hood back down and making his way back out onto the cobblestone streets of the town. A dopey grin slowly formed on his face as he basked in the warmth of the midday sun. But before he could make his return back to the monastery, his ears perked up as a familiar voice called out to him.

“Hey, Ashe!”

 _Ingrid_.

He bit the inside of his cheek as the sound of footsteps against stone rang out behind him. His heart skipped a beat when he turned to meet her. Her blonde hair shone brightly in the sun, and the energy in her smile was infectious. “Ingrid! What brings you to town?”

“I just had to pick up a few things from the marketplace, but I’m glad I caught you!” she said cheerily. Her green eyes widened when she saw the book in his hands. “Did you get a new book from Rogal? I didn’t think he’d have anything new yet.”

“Oh, this? It-it’s not a new knight story,” he mumbled. “It’s something different.”

“Really? Lemme see!”

“No!” he cried out, a bit too forcefully. Ingrid only raised an eyebrow at him as he hastily shoved the book into his bag. “I mean, I’ll show you later, at the monastery,” he corrected.

“Sure thing,” she smiled again. “Are you on the way back? Maybe we could walk together.”

His words were stolen from him, so he only grinned and nodded his head. He fell into step beside her as they made their way through familiar turns and corners, all while the book in his bag weighed his heart down like an anchor.

“Are you excited for the ball, Ashe?” she turned her head to him, and her cheeks were tinged with a faint shade of pink. He blamed it on the weather.

“Yep! It’s not very often that we get to do things like this,” he replied brightly. “I can only imagine the atmosphere, how grand everything is going to look!”

She hummed beside him. “I do hope they go all out with the planning this year. Goddess knows we could use some revelry. The only thing I’m really worried about is the preparation. Mercedes and Annette want to meet up in my room and help me get ready, but I’m not too sure about makeup.”

“I’m sure you’ll look great,” he reassured her with a tiny voice. She started at his words, and something in his chest rattled at the sight of the pink on her cheeks growing more vibrant.

“Oh, um, thanks,” her mouth turned up in a shy smile. “I’m sure you’ll look great, too.”

If he wasn’t blushing a while ago, he most certainly was now. He cleared his throat bashfully before stuttering something that probably went something like “thanks, Ingrid.” 

“It’s quite chilly today, isn’t it?” Ingrid said after a momentary silence. “I didn’t think it would get this cold in this part of Fódlan.”

Ashe didn’t want to say that just being near her sent something warm blooming in his chest, so he nodded. “I think it’s because we’re so high up in the mountains. But I know something that’ll hit the spot. Not far from here is a stall that sells these delicious turnovers stuffed with cheese, tomato sauce, and sausage slices.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way, Ashe!”

* * *

“How much do I owe you?” Ingrid asked in between bites of hot dough, tomato sauce, and spicy sausage. 

Ashe only waved her off with a casual flick of his wrist. “Oh, don’t worry about it,” he let out a laugh as he watched her struggle with a particularly stretchy piece of cheese. 

Her eyes widened, and she hastily swallowed before protesting. “Ashe, I’m serious. I can’t-”

“Please, Ingrid. I insist. Besides, these were dangerously cheap, anyway.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Why, though?” she asked before taking another bite.

He couldn’t say that he was trying to distract her so she’d forget about the book, so he simply shrugged. “Because I want to do something nice for you, is all.”

“Well,” she said slowly, “at least let me take you to tea when we get back. It’s the least I can do.”

His heart flipped in his chest at her words; It seemed life was giving him a lot of things to look forward to. “Sure thing. I’d like that.”

If he’d known she’d smile so brightly when he agreed, he’d have looked forward to it as well.

* * *

“So,” she began innocently, “what about the book?”

Ashe nearly choked on his mint tea, and he grabbed at a napkin to dab at his lips while Ingrid laughed. “You didn’t think I’d forgotten, did you?” her emerald eyes sparkled mischievously.

“I was kinda hoping you had,” Ash mumbled sheepishly, pointedly looking at anything but her. 

“Please, can I see it?”

He let out a defeated sigh. “Only if you promise not to laugh too loudly.”

She nodded her head excitedly, and he reached into his bag. With trembling fingers, he slid the book across the table. Her eyes widened as she read the title. “Ballroom Dancing for Beginners?”

He nodded glumly. “I figured I’d try to get some practice in before the ball, since I’m the only one in the class who doesn’t know how to dance.”

“That’s kind of cute, actually.”

Ashe’s stomach twisted itself into a knot and he suddenly forgot how to speak. All he could muster was a very bewildered “huh?”

“It’s cute that you’d try learning from a book,” she said with a gentle smile that was stealing all the air from his lungs. “But I’ve found that when it comes to dancing, the best way to learn is to do.”

“I suppose you’re right. But where would I find someone to teach me to dance?”

“How about right in front of you?”

 _Oh_.

“That is,” the pink was returning to her cheeks as she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, “if you’d want to?”

He tripped over his words as he uselessly tried to find a way to say “yes” without revealing just how head over heels he was for her. His cheeks were now burning, and he could feel the heat all the way to the tips of his ears. All he could manage was a blank stare.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air between them. “You know… this was… never mind!” she groaned from across the table. As she rose from the table and turned to leave, Ashe shot out of his chair like an arrow and grabbed her wrist. “Wait, Ingrid!”

She cocked her head towards him, and in an instant the pink on her face darkened into a much more vivid red. He let out a startled squeak and dropped her wrist before taking several deep breaths to compose himself. “I’d like to. Learn to dance, I mean. Could you teach me, please?”

She nodded her head almost imperceptibly and led him away from the table. “Here, take my hands,” she said, her cheeks slowly returning to their normal color.

Ashe was used to having to still his hands, but in the moment, he could not stop them from shaking. He gingerly took her hands in his and let her guide them to the right positions. With his hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder, he let himself be guided by her, lost in the gentle music of grass crunching underneath their boots and her steady whisper to keep tempo. He stumbled more than he would have liked, and no matter how hard he stared at his feet, he couldn’t find his rhythm. 

“Ashe,” she said softly, the sound of it sending shockwaves through his system. 

“Y-yes?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be staring a hole through your boots,” she let out a girlish giggle that seemed to shoot something warm straight into his veins. “Chin up, Ashe.”

He raised his eyes to her, and his breath caught in his throat. In the light of the sun, she looked downright radiant, and he nearly melted at the sight of her tender smile. “Eye contact,” she said simply. “Just keep your eyes on me, and let me be your gravity.”

He didn’t know how he was supposed to focus on the steps when he was dangerously close to getting lost in her eyes, but they found their groove, and they settled into a familiar rhythm. His hand in hers felt right. Their motion felt right. Everything about the moment felt right. And when she leaned her head in towards him, something in his chest tightened.

“So,” she cooed, “were you planning on dancing with anyone at the ball?”

“Well, I was sort of more focused on trying to learn how to dance,” he chuckled. “I just didn’t want to make a fool out of myself.”

“You won’t have to worry about that.”

“And that’s all thanks to you,” he said earnestly. “I owe you big time for this.”

“Hush, you don’t owe me anything,” she hummed. “Let’s just enjoy each other’s company for a little while longer.”

Once again, his words were stolen. His grin only widened, and a fuzzy feeling settled in his gut.

“You,” he breathed after a moment of delicate eye contact. “I wanted to dance with you.”

Her eyes twinkled at his words and she let out a breathy laugh. “Then you better not keep me waiting at the ball.”

The sound of church bells ringing cut their moment short. She gave him an apologetic smile. “I have to go. I have cleaning duty with Felix later. But I’ll see you at dinner?”

He let go of her hand, his fingers brushing hers for a brief moment. “Of course. I’ll see you then.” 

Their eyes met once more and shared an unspoken promise. As he watched her leave, he flexed his hand, where the ghost of her touch haunted him like a welcome specter. Her words lingered in his soul and curled up against his rapidly beating heart.

It seemed life was giving him a lot to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently there's a stall in the town outside Garreg Mach that sells Hot Pockets. And please don't mind the joke I stole from Animal Crossing, thanks
> 
> Hi all, thanks for reading! This was really fun (and a bit challenging) to write, but I'm glad I did it. I'm really a sucker for these two nerds.
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciated! I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
